zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Complete
Months had passed since Nick and I turned a new leaf in our lives. We still kept on fighting crime in Zootopia, but in a new style. Me and my boyfriend became members of the Savage Agency, an organization for secret agents and detectives that took care of cases that the ZPD wasn´t strong enough against. It was run by the famous veteran secret agent Jack Savage, who agreed to train me and Nick as fellow agents. Eager to continue my journey to make the world a better place, I was ready when the long training sessions started. Jack was a little less strict than Bogo was, but he was still a tough teacher. But like the buffalo, he too cared for his recruits and always looked forward to us succeeding. Nick and I went through it all. Martial arts training, code breaking training, undercover missions…you name it. It brought back memories of my days in the academy. Some of our skills improved, while others stayed the same: Nick´s the better marksman and archer of the two of us, while martial arts and fencing are more my forte. Every time we had a training session, I rooted for my dear to try his best, and he did the same when it was my turn. When we work together, nothing seems too hard. That´s the result of such an unbreakable friendship. And now, we had just finished our training. Nick and I stood at Jack´s office, who was congratulating us. “My congratulations to the both of you. Excellent work, Hopps and Wilde. You truly have earned your place as my agents”, the jackrabbit shook our paws. He handed us our new ID cards with our photos. Nick looks just as handsome in it as he always does. “This is another great day for us rabbits, Judy. First you become ZPD´s first member of your kind, and now you join my ranks. I am honored”, Jack said in a fatherly tone. “I won´t let you down, Sir”, I swore. “Maybe someday, you could replace me as the leader of this agency? You have the potential and ambition for that”, he smiled. The veteran agent was already in his 50s, and wished he could train a potential follower among his agents. “Maybe, but all in time. For now, we´re ready to serve and protect the city”, I answered. “What´ll we do now?” Nick asked. “Well, I´ll take my time to investigate before you get your first mission. Don´t worry, you´ll get into action when time is right. However, I´m already giving you all the equipment you need, as well as your agent outfits”, Jack pressed a button on a remote controller. A bookshelf opened, showing shelves full of weapons and gadgets. Jack took two large metal boxes and handed them to us. “Whoa! Thank you”, Nick took a look in the box. It had everything, from grappling hooks to bullet-proof shoes and the most effective communicators money can buy. Jack surely knew what to do. “Take good care of them. I´ll provide you with more equipment if the missions need it. But for now, you can go your ways before I contact you next. Take care”, Jack said as we took the boxes. “Same to you, Jack!” I said as Nick and I left the office. “Ah, feels good to finally be a secret agent. Makes me want to celebrate”, the fox said to me. Those words gave me an idea. “Well…how would you like a little dinner tonight at Kilimanjaro Tower? The best restaurant in Savannah Central. We could also try out our new agent attires there”, I suggested. Nick smiled eagerly. It sounded very tempting. “Great idea…..Miss Secret Agent”, he patted me on the back. We went back home to get prepared. Kilimanjaro Tower was a fancy skyscraper restaurant with beautiful savannah decorations inside, with ancient lion statues, bonsai trees and a fitting atmosphere with the air conditioning too. At night, it looked often very romantic in my opinion. Nick escorted me to our table, holding my paw. He looked so dashing in his agent outfit, which was an elegant tuxedo with a tie similar to the one he usually wore. Nick also had some agent gadgets in his sleeve buttons and on the carnation on his lapel, which were useful during fights. “Wow. You look lovely in that”, he commented my secret agent outfit, which was a gorgeous low-backed strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a matching hat as well as heels. It was an elegant one, but also had hidden gadgets there too just in case. “Thank you, handsome”, I smiled sultrily at Nick as we sat down. The food in this place was as delicious as one could imagine. I ate a hearty dish of vegan curry, while Nick had roasted duck with jasmine rice. While eating, I looked around the restaurant, which was full of couples. They all looked like they were feeling romantic tonight, but not as much as I was. It was like out of a playful fantasy I had been always having in my head. The new top secret agent of Zootopia on a romantic dinner with her handsome assistant. I couldn´t wait for the more exciting antics to happen. “So beautiful, yet so dangerous to her enemies. You´re a perfect secret agent. Although I could recognize your adorable face in any disguise you were in”, Nick said. “That is because you know me so well. The only mammal in the world that´d know me as well as you do would also be the only one my heart would belong to”, I looked into his eyes as he held my paw. I couldn´t have gotten a better partner for this job either. Someone as suave as Nick would be more than awesome in secret missions or at detective work. There is a reason I´ve often praised his hustling skills even after he left that life behind. “You know dear, even though we have now a dangerous and exciting new life, do you still believe there will be room for moments like this between the two of us?” he asked. Nick didn´t care wherever our path led us into, as long as I was there with him. “I do believe that. In my heart I know those will happen when the time is right”, I leaned closer to my fox. Stars were shining outside, and the candle was burning peacefully at our table as we were finishing our dessert, which was banana pie. The atmosphere was just perfect for another moment. I batted my eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Nick knew I was in the mood for a kiss, which he gave to me. As I smiled blissfully during our kiss however, I got a message. Pulling out my communicator, I read it. Looks like our new case was coming soon. “What´s that, my dear?” Nick asked. “Jack needs us tomorrow. He´s found new information about the case of some Dr. Meow. I´ve never heard about that before, but he says he´s been attempting to solve it for a long time already”, I told. “I see. Well, we better get home soon and have a good sleep. It´ll be a big day for us tomorrow”, Nick nodded. After paying our bill, we packed our things and left the restaurant. We were ready for our first mystery. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:NickXJudy Category:AU Fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV